


La última noche

by il0vedaydreaming



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Johnlock - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Pining, Work In Progress, alternative universe, ballet!lock, balletlock, stagehand!john
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/il0vedaydreaming/pseuds/il0vedaydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta es la noche en que la compañía de ballet concluye sus presentaciones en esta ciudad. Esta noche es la última oportunidad que tienen para hacer algo respecto a sus sentimientos. ¿La aprovecharán?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La última noche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deduce-my-heart (linds7)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linds7/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [The final night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3531035) by [il0vedaydreaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/il0vedaydreaming/pseuds/il0vedaydreaming)



> Originalmente estuvo pensado como un simple headcanon de dos diminutas oraciones. Pero se ha convertido en un ficlet.   
> Este es mi primer trabajo.  
> Espero que lo disfruten :)

John no puede creer que la última noche haya llegado.

En el pasado, esto no hubiera tenido ningún significado para él, pues, al fin y al cabo, siempre vendrían nuevas obras al teatro y él siempre haría el mismo trabajo. Pero esta vez es distinto…

La primera vez que John lo vio fue el día que la nueva compañía de ballet llegó al lugar para comenzar a realizar los ensayos. Y a pesar de que John se encontraba escuchando cuidadosamente las órdenes de la directora sobre cómo y cuándo deberían ir las escenografías, su mirada fue completamente capturada por un esbelto hombre de piel pálida y cabello oscuro. Si bien John estaba acostumbrado a ver a muchas personas bailar sobre el escenario, había algo sobre ese singular bailarín -¿La gracia de sus movimientos? ¿Su armonioso cuerpo? ¿Su inusual belleza?- que hacía que su corazón latiera muy fuerte.

Sólo ha oído su voz en muy pocas y raras ocasiones. Las suficientes, no obstante, para guardar ese sensual sonido, al igual que el resto de las cualidades del hombre, por siempre en su memoria.

Pero nunca John se ha atrevido a hablarle. De todas formas, ¿qué podría decirle? Él es un simple tramoyista y su trabajo se encuentra tras bambalinas. Y sólo desde allí, entre escenas, cuando no tiene que hacer nada más que esperar, él se permite observar a aquella deslumbrante estrella brillar bajo la luz de los reflectores.

Sin embargo, ahora, al escuchar cómo la melodía se acerca cada vez más y más a su conclusión, su pobre corazón se empequeñece porque sabe que probablemente pasen muchos años (y esto sólo si es que la suerte considera alguna vez estar de su lado) hasta que pueda volver a verlo.

Si la magia existiera y John pudiera lanzar un hechizo para que esta noche durase tan solo un poco más y así poder admirarlo por un par de instantes más, John lo haría sin dudar.

‘¡No!’ suspira John.

Aquí viene la escena final.


End file.
